Mignon et adorable petit-ami
by Mai96
Summary: Un kidnappeur apprend les dangers de l'enlèvement de Kuroba Kaito et demande une rançon à son non-petit-ami. Le pauvre, pauvre homme. Traduction. original : s/10563058


**Coucou ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Voici une nouvelle traduction, sur le manga Détective Conan. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi : pas l'histoire, pas les personnages. La traduction au maximum.**

* * *

Il se frotta les mains, souriant dans l'entrepôt sombre.

« Tout va parfaitement bien », se dit-il, regardant par-dessus son épaule où le gamin aux cheveux en bataille était inconscient, affalé contre le mur. Des cordes liaient ses bras à sa taille, et il y avait un bâillon noué sur sa bouche.

Avec un sourire de plus en plus grand sur son visage, l'homme se dirigea vers la victime évanouie et chercha son téléphone dans ses poches. Faisant défiler la liste de contact, il trouva finalement celui nommé Kudo Shinichi.

L'homme pouvait à peine retenir un petit rire. Trop facile, trop facile.

Sélectionnant le nom, le kidnappeur mit le téléphone à son oreille et attendit, entendant sonner. Trois sonneries plus tard, la personne de l'autre côté décrocha.

« Salut Kaito ? Où es-tu ?

– Kudo Shinichi ? »

Une pause, puis, catégoriquement :

« Vous n'êtes pas Kaito.

– J'ai bien peur que non. »

Le kidnappeur rit nerveusement puis arrêta. Rire nerveusement ne suscitait généralement pas beaucoup de peur dans le cœur des proches des victimes.

« Mais j'ai ton mignon et adorable petit-ami ici.

– Okay, premièrement, il n'est ni mignon, ni adorable, et secondement, c'est pas mon petit-ami. Il est mon meilleur ami.

Il y avait clairement de la suspicion dans le ton de ce Kudo Shinichi, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du kidnappeur.

« C'est une blague, Kaito ?

– Quoi ? »

Prit au dépourvu, le kidnappeur cligna des yeux.

« Une bl… non ! Ce n'est pas Kuroba Kaito.

– Oh vraiment ? »

Kudo semblait septique.

« Ne penses pas que j'ai oublié que tu peux imiter les voix. Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, quoique que tu dise. »

Cela n'allait pas… comme prévu. Le kidnappeur fronça les sourcils, serrant le téléphone.

« Silence, Kudo Shinichi. Ce n'est pas ton petit-ami…

– Comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas mon petit-ami.

– … et c'est pour de vrai. Je l'ai ici, complètement ligoté et inconscient. As-tu besoin d'une photo pour me croire ? »

Kudo ne dit rien d'autre pour un long moment.

« Vous n'êtes réellement pas Kaito ?

– Encore une fois, non. »

Le kidnappeur dut se battre pour ne pas grogner de façon non professionnelle.

« Je l'ai pris à quelques pas de ta maison. Il a à peine combattu. »

Quelque chose comme une… une _moquerie_ est venue sur la ligne.

« Je doute de ça, connaissant Kaito. Vous l'avez probablement étourdi par derrière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le kidnappeur cligna des yeux. Comment ce gars avait deviné… ? Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas comme si les détails importaient.

« Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que tu vas apporter dix millions de yen au parc de Beika dans deux heures.

– N'est-ce pas une demande déraisonnable ? demanda Kudo, de façon inattendue sa voix avait un ton de réprimande – et d'ennui (beaucoup d'ennui). Ne réalisez-vous pas que je suis toujours étudiant ?

– Ouais, bien sûr que si », claqua le kidnappeur, irrité.

S'il avait pu éviter de traiter avec le gosse, il l'aurait fait.

Mais la chose était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'option quand il en venait à la personne de Kuroba Kaito. Les seules autres personnes qu'il avait même vues avec lui étaient une brune, dont il doutait qui pourrait payer, et un quelconque ado blond, pour lequel il doutait qu'il _voudrait_ payer.

Ainsi, le petit ami (meilleur ami ?) de l'enfant, celui qui vivait dans la grande maison était son meilleur pari, de son opinion d'expert en kidnapping.

« Tu vis dans un _manoir_ , tu sais. Et j'ai fait mes recherches. Ton papa est cet auteur de roman policier et ta maman est cette actrice. Tu as de l'argent à perdre. »

Il s'arrêta pour penser. Attend… cette recherche internet n'avait-elle pas dit quelque chose sur Kudo Shinichi étant une sorte de détective… ?

« Si vous aviez réellement fait vos recherches, vous sauriez qu'ils sont aux USA en ce moment. Je doute sincèrement que je puisse obtenir dix millions de yens prêts en _deux heures_. »

Kudo était parfaitement dédaigneux.

Levant les sourcils, le kidnappeur jeta un regard sur l'enfant ligoté. Il semblait toujours être inconscient.

« Ouais, ouais. Je n'ai pas le temps pour cette manœuvre merdeuse. Obtient l'argent, ou ce gosse est mort.

– Oui, eh bien, j'en doute.

– Ah ? »

Oh, pour l'amour de… le kidnappeur en avait réellement marre de ce Kudo. N'était-il pas supposé se _soucier_ de Kuroba ?! La manière dont ils se regardaient les jours où il les avait observés – ils s'aimaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi agissait-il de manière si effrontée, quand la vie de Kuroba était en jeu ? Ce gars était-il vraiment si insensible ?

Eh bien, peu importe. Il voulait juste son argent. La relation bizarre de Kuroba et Kudo n'avait pas d'importance. Hargneux, il cracha :

« Regarde ici, Kudo, écoute bien. J'ai ton petit copain ou ton meilleur ami ou diable ce qu'il est, et je vais le découper si tu n'obtiens pas dix millions prêt, compris ? »

Un lourd soupir crépita à travers la connexion.

« Vous pouvez essayer, je suppose. Mais je vous conseille d'être prudent.

– Hein ? Essayer quoi ?

– "le découper", d'après votre dernière menace. Je ne sais pas si vous allez vous en sortir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, merde ? rétorqua le kidnappeur, les doigts serrant le téléphone si étroitement qu'il vibrait malheureusement dans sa main. Je suis celui qui l'a ligoté, bâtard !

– Je suppose que vous l'avez fait, murmura pensivement Kudo. Probablement pas pour longtemps, cependant. »

Il y eut un court silence, puis :

« Comment êtes-vous habillez ?

– Qu… Quoi ? »

Surpris par le changement de sujet, le kidnappeur oublia momentanément sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

– Répondez à la question, s'il vous plait.

– Euh… »

Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même.

« Tee-shirt et pantalons noirs, je suppose. Sérieusement, que…

– C'est dommage. Je suis assez certain que Kaito a apporté ses colorants aujourd'hui, mais vu que vos vêtements sont si sombres… Je pense qu'il doit avoir le costume de servante. Ce sera probablement traumatisant. »

Le kidnappeur resta bouche bée. Par l'enfer, de quoi était en train de parler Kudo ? Costume de servante ? Etait-il complétement _fou_ ?

« Putain, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Kudo ?! hurla-il dans le téléphone. Tu penses que c'est un jeu, putain de bâtard ? Je peux tuer ton mignon et adorable petit-ami ici et maintenant et… »

Il sentit soudainement une ombre planer sur lui, et surpris, il se tourna pour trouver – diable ?! – un Kuroba Kaito pleinement conscient. Les cordes et le ballon se trouvait derrière lui, dans une triste pile.

En face de lui, Kuroba Kaito sourit. C'était un très, très dangereux sourire qui promettait mort et destruction et _Oh mon Dieu, c'était une mauvaise idée_.

« Comment viens-tu juste d'appeler Shinichi ? demanda-t-il, mortellement tranquille. Un _putain de bâtard_ , non ? »

Le téléphone tomba de la main du kidnappeur.

« Je vous l'avais dit, dit Kudo avec lassitude, il n'est ni mignon, ni adorable, et il n'est pas non plus mon petit ami. »

C'était la dernière chose que le kidnappeur se souvient.

.

L'inspecteur Megure cligna des yeux face au désordre face à lui, puis les frotta avec lassitude.

« Takagi, va chercher le kidnappeur. »

A ses côtés, Takagi fronça les yeux, spectique.

« Euh… toussa-t-il, jetant à l'inspecteur un coup d'œil timide. Lequel est le kidnappeur ? »

Honnêtement, entre l'innocent et sifflotant adolescent qui gambadait et l'homme aux cheveux roses vêtu d'un costume de serveuse qui gisait inconscient sur le sol, l'inspecteur Megure n'était pas entièrement sur.

…

Mais à en juger par l'appel qu'il avait eu de Kudo, il allait supposer que c'était celui dans le costume de servante.

« Le… celui inconscient, dit-il à Takagi, et l'officier acquiesça lentement avant d'approcher le dit-nommé inconscient avec prudence.

– Il va bien ? fit une voix familière derrière lui, et l'inspecteur se retourna pour trouver Kudo Shinichi marchant nonchalamment vers lui.

– Ah, Kudo-kun. Oui, Kuroba-kun va bien, lui assura l'inspecteur Megure, désignant l'endroit où Kaito pratiquai ce qui semblait être un compliqué tour de carte. »

Shinichi secoua la tête.

« Non, pas lui, le kidnappeur. Ça ira ? »

– Euh… »

L'inspecteur regarda Takagi qui essayait de réveiller le kidnappeur.

« Pas super, je suppose. Mais il ira probablement mieux.

– Bien. »

Shinichi frotta son visage avec ses mains. Il soupira. Qu'allait-il faire de Kaito ?

Ce fut à ce moment que, comme s'il entendait leurs pensées, Kaito surgit à sa droite.

« Hey, Shinichi ! »

Il rayonnait, l'image de la joie.

Shinichi le regarda suspicieusement.

« Qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre homme ?

– Hein ? Rien vraiment, répondit évasivement Kaito. Juste le costume. »

Le regard que Shinichi lui lança était rien de moins qu'incrédule.

« Donc, il est né avec les cheveux roses ?

– Et j'ai tins ses cheveux.

– … et ? »

Faisant la moue, Kaito croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose de pire que ça ?

– Parce que je te connais, Kaito. Et tu n'es rien mais petitement vengeur.

– Je n'apprécie pas ça, le foudroya du regard Kaito avant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas sans raison, tu sais. Il t'a appelé un « putain de bâtard », après tout.

– Tu… »

Avec un soupir, Shinichi lui tapota l'épaule. Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il dit :

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Qu'espères-tu d'un kidnappeur, après tout ? »

Kaito n'était pas pour autant réconforté. Regardant au loin, il grommela :

« Et tu ne te souciais pas que j'étais en danger.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Shinichi le regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu sais. Tu jouais avec le kidnappeur alors qu'il menaçait de me tuer. Il était clair que tu n'étais pas du tout inquiet, souffla Kaito. Je veux dire, je suppose que c'est bon, mais j'étais juste… surpris, je suppose. »

Shinichi serra les dents. Voir Kaito tout déprimé et calme à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait fait lui faisait toujours un peu mal à la poitrine. Troublant, il devait l'admettre, mais néanmoins, le sentiment qu'il avait en quelque sorte laissé tomber Kaito le fit bruler, bruler avec une flamme la plus chaude.

Parce que c'était simplement inacceptable.

Donc Shinichi tendit ses mains et enroula ses bras autour de Kaito, le tenant fermement. Le magicien sursauta, surprit.

« H… Hey…

– Ne soit pas ridicule, grogna Shinichi dans ses cheveux. Bien sûr que j'avais peur. Mais en même temps, je savais que tu pouvais prendre soin de toi-même. J'ai beaucoup de foi en toi, après tout. »

Contre sa poitrine, Kaito fit un bruit doux. Ils se tenaient, verrouillé ensemble, pendant un long moment.

Puis :

« Shinichi…

– Quoi _maintenant_ ? râla le détective, tirant en arrière pour regarder Kaito dans les yeux, bien que son agacement était tendu et soulagé sur les bords.

– Je me demandais juste… tu as continué de corriger le kidnappeur quand il me mentionnait comme ton petit-ami. Est-ce que… l'idée est juste si bizarre ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Shinichi le regarda abasourdit.

« Tu… que… »

De façon inattendue, il sentit son visage chauffer.

« J'ai supposé que tu ne voulais pas – parce que, tu sais… »

Il déglutit.

« Je veux dire, je pensais que tu étais opposé à… ça. »

Le regard de Kaito était chancelant, mais il réussit à rencontrer celui de Shinichi.

« Je… ne le suis pas.

– Oh… Ok. »

Avec cette confession incroyablement éloquente, Shinichi fit un pas en avant et embrassa Kaito à pleine bouche.

Les mains de Kaito furent dans le dos de Shinichi, l'attirant plus étroitement et plus profondement, et Shinichi fredonna, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kaito. Quelques chose à propos de ça – quelque chose à propos de ça était si incroyablement vraie, si incroyablement bon, si incroyablement _parfait_ …

Ils ont été interrompu, cependant, quand quelqu'un donna une toux poli et les deux d'entre eux se souvinrent simultanément qu'ils étaient debout au milieu d'un entrepôt abandonné avec la moitié de la force de la police qui les entourait.

Shinichi recula si vite qu'il failli laisser une image résiduelle.

L'inspecteur Megure cligna des yeux sur eux. Shinichi pensait qu'il pouvait détecter du rouge sur son visage.

« Je… Je suis désolé pour l'interruption, mais Kuroba-kun, si je pouvais avoir ta déclaration… ? »

Shinichi se hâta de présenter des excuses et Kaito sourit non repentant, le kidnappeur regarda alors qu'il était mis dans l'arrière d'une voiture de police.

« Saleté de menteur, Kuroba _est_ son petit-ami, hein ? »

* * *

 **Alors ? Des remarques ?**

 **Edit du 1/12/17 : relecture et correction des fautes et tournures maladroites que j'ai pu trouver.**


End file.
